


(Fanart) Chekov in Russian Costume 01

by Teegar



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Fanart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-19
Updated: 2019-01-19
Packaged: 2019-10-12 17:47:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17472116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Teegar/pseuds/Teegar
Summary: Chekov in traditional Russian Costume





	(Fanart) Chekov in Russian Costume 01

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I'm fanartist/writer trying to salvage my art and writing from my now defunct websites and crumbling physical files before they all disappear.
> 
> This illustration goes with a Christmas story that I will publish as soon as I figure out how to pair text and images in the same post... or maybe link image and text posts?


End file.
